Midnight Horror Movie ( death note fanfic )
by RAVE-NIGHT1315
Summary: Working with the worldst greatest detective can prove difficult. Especially when you are in love with him. Complete L x OC -one-shot-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not owon any death note characters! Only Kaji, Kaze and Mizu! Enjoy! **_

Midnight Horror Film

" Kaji! Come on! Did you get it yet?! " a young girl with silver hair yelled up the stairs. She planted her hands on her hips and glared up the stairs.

" yeah! I'm coming! " I slid down the stairs with a movie in her hand.

" what movie is it? " a voice called from the living-room.

" The Conjuring! " I said as I and the silverhaired girl, Kaze, entered the living room.

" Yes! I have been dying to see that movie! " a blonde haired girl bounced slightly on the mahogany couch.

Kaze walked around to sit on the couch next to the blonde, Mizu.

I tossed Mizu the movie and flipped onto the couch, next to her sister.

Kaze grabbed the remote and turned down the volume a bit as she spoke to me, " Kaji, will you make the popcorn? "

" sure thing! " I hopped off the couch and went into the kitchen.

I rummaged though the cabinets, looking for the popcorn kernels. Humming as I go.

Kaze POV

I watched as Kaji bounced into the kitchen.

' she must be enjoying her day off...' I thought with a smile.

Kaji worked along side L, the worlds greatest detective, on the Kira case. For months they have worked on this case with no luck. So she deserves a day off.

" Kaze! Hello earth the Kaze?! " I snapped out of my daze and saw Mizu's hand waving in front of my face.

" sorry, I was just thinking about work. " I said.

Mizu giggled and called to Kaji in the kitchen, " Hey Kaji! Is the popcorn ready yet?! "

" almost! Patience women! " came a rude reply.

" bitch..." Mizu mumbled. I giggled.

" I heard that! " Kaji shouted for the kitchen.

" I love you too! " Mizu yelled back.

Their little brawl was interrupted by Kaji's phone going off.

I looked at Mizu. She devilishly smirked at me. Mizu pick up the phone.

I slid closer to her and read the screen, It was L.

I flipped open the phone open and answered it, " Hey L! What's going on?!"

" Mizu? Where is Kaji? " was the first thing out of his mouth.

" she is in the kitchen, why? " I asked.

" put him on speaker! " Mizu whispered, I obliged and put him on speaker.

" I need her to come to the task force. " came his reply.

" what?! " Mizu and I yelled into the phone.

" come on L! This is her first day off in months! Come on let her go for the night! " I said, outraged.

" let who go? " Kaji asked, walking into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

She looked at her phone In my hands, " why do you have my phone? " she asked with a small tilt of the head.

L's voice came though the phone again, " Kaji? "

Kaji rose a eyebrow, " L? " she shot a glare at us as if to say: what-the-hell-are-you-thinking?! I just smiled at her, as if to say: I-know-you-like-him-so-dont-say-you-don't.

Kaji has had this huge crush on L for a long time. I know she won't admit it but she is head over heels for him.

Kaji POV

I dropped the popcorn bowl on the the coffee table and grabbed the phone out of Kaze's hand.

I sat down on the coffee table, across from Mizu and Kaze.

" what do you want L? " I asked into the speaker of the phone.

I heard L sigh on the side of the line before speaking, " I need you to come back to the task force. " he said in his monotone voice.

" what?! Are you kidding me?! " I yelled.

" do I sound sarcastic to you? " he asked.

" come on L! This is my first day off in months! " I yelled, clearly outraged.

" if you don't, you won't get another day off. Be over hear in ten minutes. " L said.

I paused, thinking about my options.

" you'll see me in five..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I leaped off of the coffee table and changed into jeans and a white tee-shirt and threw on a navy blue hoodie. I pulled my once free hair into a braid.

" I will see you guys later! Enjoy the movie! Tomorrow we are watching another horror movie together! " I yelled to them as I pulled my hood over  
>my head and walked out the door.<p>

I walked down town until I arrived at the hotel that L was staying at.

I walked in and walked passed the lady at the front desk who greeted me with a bright smile and said hello with all too much happiness.

I mumbled that I was visiting a friend and walked passed her and to the elevator.

I rode up to the 5th floor and walked down the carpeted hallway until I got to room 357.

I knocked on the door and heard a muffled, " come in "

I opened the door and walked in the room.

The room was only lit by 2 lamps casting a yellowish glow. It mixed with the blue white glow from the TV that was playing a security camera in the subway.

Sitting on the couch in front of the TV was L. He was sitting in his weird little way, I thought it was adorable.

In front of him was a plate of sweets.

Typical...

He turned to me, half a strawberry in his mouth, " glad you could make it. " he said but it sound more like: " flad sue ould cake it "

i giggled and threw off my hood, " okay, it is 10:00 at night, why did you call me here. " i said as i threw my hoodie off and sat on the couch next to the quirky detective.

" i need you to go over the security cameras with me because there are far to many to do it alone. " L said while putting yet another strawberry in his mouth.

i groaned and covered my head with my hands. ' really!? '

time passed slowly as we were watching the cameras, my eyes had become heavy. we watched time when Kira killed someone in the subway.

I looked over at the clock, it read 11: 38. I looked back to the screen just in time to see something.

" Hey! wait! rewind it! " i said.

he obliged and rewinded it a bit.

" stop! " and he stopped it.

i crawled off the couch and to the TV. i pointed to the train window.

" look! at the reflection! " i said and looked back over my shoulder at L, who leaned forward, looking at the screen.

the reflection showed a guys face, Light Yagami's face.

he had a hood over his head but were could see his face in the reflection.

He had told us he was not in town at the time.

But of course, we weren't gonna show him it, like every other piece of evidence we have agains him.

" good work Kaji. " he said softly.

i flashed him a cheeky grin, " i know, what would you do with out me right?"

" i don't know... " he said quietly.

' wait, what? ' i thought.

i turned to face him fully. " huh? "  
>L looked a little sickly.<p>

i crawled over to him, stood up and rested a hand on his forehead.

i felt him jump a little at my touch, " hold still. are you okay? you look a little sick... " i trailed off.

" i fell fine. " he said simply.

he was lying.

i placed my hands on my hips, " your lying. i can see it in your eyes. " i said.

i have to admit, i was a bit hurt that he was lying to me.

L looked up at me with his onyx colored eyes. Those eyes that could see though every lie. those eyes that let lose a thousand butterflies in my stomach.

" what do you see when you see me? " he asked, looking at me dead in the eye.

i sucked in a breath. ' why? why now? '

i exhaled slowly and shakily, " do you want a honest answer? " i asked

he nodded, not breaking eye contact.

i exhaled again and found my voice to speak, " i see a quirky man, addicted to any and all sweets. But then again... " i paused before continuing, " you are searching for something. you have a kind side and a devilish side. " i smirked. " and I never thought I would say this aloud but, you do have a scene of humor. "

he looked at me unblinking.

i averted my eyes. not wanting to look him in the eye. ' crap! I'm so screwed! i really messed up this time! nice work Kaji! ' i mentally scolded my self.

i was too busy in my thoughts to hear the couch creak as L got up.

i jumped visibly as i felt a cold hand on my cheek.

I'm not much of a touch-y feel-y person, i'm not used to human contact.

i looked up and was met with a pair onyx orbs. i gasped as my back hit the cold martial of the drywall.

" L! " i yelped.

He held my wrists in place as he stared into my eyes, " do you really mean that Kaji? " he asked me.

i was taken aback by the sudden question. i gazed into his eyes, they were so captivating.

" Kaji? " he asked again.

i could feel my face heat up as all the blood rushed up to it, " yes i do. " i said simply.

" why? i mean, you mus- " i was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing into mine.

i was shocked.

No question about that.

it took a second to realize that L was kissing me.

once it did process, i kissed back.

all that was running though my mind was: ' holy shit! holy shit! holy shit! '

but as sudden as it came, it went.

i whimpered a bit, not wanting it to end so soon.

" why is it that you can see me for who i really am? " he asked, a little out of breath.

i laughed.

L looked startled when i started laughing. he titled his head a little and his eyes were filled with confusion.

" of course i can see you for who you are. it is my job. " i said. L looked no less confused.

" i mean who else could keep you in line? i love being around you L, i love you. " i immediately bit my tongue. i looked away, all the blood rushing to my face once more.

' why the hell did i admit it out loud!? and in front of him no less! '

" i-i d-d-didn't m-mean i-i-it. w-well i d-did, b-but... w-well i didn't m-mean to admit i-it out l-loud. a-and i-i-in f-f-front of y-you! " i rambled on but was interrupted by a deep chuckle.

i looked up at L who, was a good few inches taller than me even when he slouched. Now it was my turn to be confused.

he bent down lower until he was at level with my ear, " your rambling... " his voice dropped several octaves lower then it should be. it sent shivers down my spine.

he was so close that i could feel his warm breath o my neck, causing yet another shiver.

he must have noticed it because he chuckled and pulled away, smirking.

" i love you too. "

it was a simple reply, but i swear my heart stopped.

my breath caught in my throat but before i could rationalize with my self, i reached up and pulled his face down and placed a kiss on his lips.

i could feel his body tense, i pulled back, thinking i did something wrong.

but i was pulled back into his embrace and our lips met again.

this kiss was more passionate, i melted in his arms.

i half used the wall for support, so i didn't fall when my knees gave way.

i felt his hand fall on my waist and pulled me closer, closing any and all space between us. i snaked my arms around his neck, playing with his soft black locks.

L broke the kiss by lifting me off the ground bridal style.

" eep! " i gave a small yelp as i was lifted off the ground.

L smirked as he place me in his lap on the couch and captured my lips again.

he broke the kiss, " care to watch a horror movie love? " he said, his accent coming out a little.

" how about the Conjuring? " i asked with a slight amused smirk playing on my face.

he obliged and put in the movie.

he returned to the couch and pulled me into his lap once again.

He laid his head on top of mine and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I breathed in his scent, I was finally with him.

Finally...


End file.
